Twisted wonderland
by atanvarnie
Summary: Take a trip down the rabbit hole, see what you can find. However the land is rotted and hollow. Screams replace laughter. Blood not joy. Be careful of your curiosity or you won't come out at all.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer I own nothing**

He slowly opened his eyes to darkness. Or closed them. He couldn't tell anymore. Groans from near by and far away signaling he wasn't alone. Or maybe he was he could feel no heat or warm that bodies gave off. Nor could he feel the presence all nations gave off.

A bright light blinded his eyes and from the screams of shock and the groans of pain he guessed it blinded the others too. He looked at the bottom of the light and though his eyes were blurred with white and black spots, he could make out a figure. His eyes burned and cleared, tears slipping from his eyes with the pain.

But the figure was clear now. A tall girl hunched over to look small only the length of her legs gave away her tall height. Her legs were adorned with white stockings, he could see the straps of her suspender belts, from how his head was still on the ground- didn't I raise it up, then the thought fell from his mind.

She wore a black and red patched skirt that went to her knees, a shimmer of silver shined off some squares. Her pale arms wrapped round her waist brought in by a black corset which looked like it had been stained by a dark liquid. Her red hair showed blond roots. Her head slowly raised up until her green eyes met his. Then she smiled showing off teeth that looked more fitting on a shark. She slowly turned her head round until she was facing him again whilst saying

"Welcome to Underland would you like to play a game?" In a slow high pitched voice that was so sweet it was sour. "Too late now you've fallen down the rabbit hole."

Then the light went out. Then the screams began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Umm I think this needs to be said. Some of the characters will be OOC. Umm blame it on maturity and the creepiness of the underland. Oh and I'm not yet sure of any parings so suggestions would be great. Oh and I'm sorry this took so long this chapter really did not want to be written. Still not happy with it but oh well.  
><strong>

The ground splintered, a dark red light shined through the cracks. The man's eyes saw one of his companions- were they companions if he didn't know them?- fall down. Well... fall would be the wrong word to say, the ground moved when the body went to stand up and plunged to screaming body down.

The man looked round to see the rest of the bodies fall, only to look up when a ticking sound came from the celling. A clock with out arms but instead a mouth which spoke in a low fast voice

"You're late. Late!" And with that the ground swallowed him up.

He saw beds of nails, a wardrobe, torture racks, blades and guns all hurdled past him but he was caught up with the screams of the other to pay much attention. After being flung from the wall he crashed onto a floor which was lit up by the white lights on the celling.

The girl was there, hanging upside down but the dress was defying gravity. She turned to look at the man.

"I'm Alice love. And well will you become the next Alice? Oh please do. Its so boring being the only one playing. The queen is driving me skits."

"Queen?" The man on the floor groaned out the breathlessness of his voice hinted to a north American accent.

"The red queen, stupid. Don't you know anything at all? It would be nice if the white queen would finally get round to doing something about her. But then the game would end and well... That's no fun." Alice's voice got quieter and quieter with every syllable until she was almost silent. "Oh stay away from the blue their queen isn't here at the moment but everyone knows the only reason red is in charge is because the blue queen likes watching the games." Then she turned on her heel walked two steps and fell up into a hole.

"Hey wait." Alfred tried to shout but a groaning from the other side of the hall made his head swivel round. His eyes saw checked red and white tiles surrounding hundreds of doors of all shapes and sizes. From plain wood to the most elaborate marble. All the doors looked parallel going down a straight path forever however the walls they were firmly attached too curved and right at the end, he thought he saw some one with the same jacket as him. But his mind was more focused on the table in the middle of the hallway and the body lying infront of it.

He took a breath formed a prayer on it and let it go with a word

"France."


	3. Chapter 3

**Country's will be referred to in the speaker natural language. Oh there is a slight Harry potter reference. Hints to what's coming up to those who find it. But it's not subtle. I don't own Harry Potter either. **

"France wake up!" America screamed and he ran down the hall. A twitch moved the blue and red clad figure further towards the table, only to retreat further back as his arm was pressed further into the point of the leg.

"l'Amérique, go talk about your robots to le Japon and let big brother sleep."

"France wake up now!"

France rubbed his eyes, sat up and caught his shoulder on the edge of the table. His eyes were wide as he saw the endless corridor of halls and his nose wrinkled up at the faint smell of blood. His eyes the scanned over America to see if there were any obvious wounds. Happy that the blood wasn't America's he opened his mouth to chastise him.

"What 'ave you done now?"

"Nothing. There was this weird girl and she said something about a game, then we fell down and landed here. Then she was on the ceiling and mentioned queens." His voice was panicked and the words came out slurred. 

France moved out from under the table sat up straight looking at America, but out of the corner of his eye he saw a blue bottle he picked it up and twisted the label round, and read.  
>"Drink me. This is much more Angleterre's cup of tea."<p>

Under a blue sky green eyes woke up.

Translations

l'Amérique- America

le Japon- Japan  
>Angleterre- England<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean it's England's cup of tea? I'm sure the person on the ceiling was female and last I checked England was male."  
>"Not like that idiot. Do you remember a-"<br>"Oh look a rabbit."  
>"-Rabbit. Well at least I know where we are now."<p>

The rabbit America was pointing too was a twitchy white one wearing a dark red jacket with white pockets, embroidered on the pocket were red hearts. The rabbit took a gold pocket watch out of his pocket and ran through the only open door exclaiming  
>"I'm late. LATE!" Slamming the door behind him.<p>

"Okay..." America drawled out. "I'm confused. Since when did rabbits have waistcoats?"  
>"So the girl on the ceiling, the corridor of doors, he rabbit was talking or the fact we fell through the ceiling and its fixed now doesn't bother you. But the rabbit wearing a waistcoat does?"<br>"Ummm... Yes?"

France's palm raised up to meet his face.  
>"What goes on in that head of yours? Never mind I don't want to know. Drink this. But only a little. Got it a mouthful at most." He passed America the dark blue bottle.<br>America was about to refuse but one look into France's eyes not playful but frozen over. He grabbed the bottle took a mouthful and gagged.  
>"Ugk." He spat his tongue out to try and remove the vile taste. "What was-" He never got time to finish. His legs faltered, arms slammed down on the table leaving the bottle there. Dropping inch after inch till all that was left were clothes.<br>"l'Amérique. l'Amérique are you all right?" A hesitant France asked.

Betrayed green stared at card guards.  
>"Why wont you let me out of here? I just want to look around for a bit."<br>"You are not allowed to leave the castle." The nine of spades replied.

England stormed off back into the blue castle, dress sweeping round his legs. _Being trapped here was bad enough_ he thought _but being forced to wear a dress, well my manliness has took a nose dive. _He admitted it was a beautiful dress long, blue with silver accents, spades looking like waves at the hems. The top corseted to define his already slightly curved figure. _France would be proud _he thought bitterly _the dress is right up his alley and well _he shuddered in remembrance of the attempted eyebrow plucking.

He had refused the high heeled shoes that would put his head at shoulder hight with the guards after learning that women make walking in high heels easy. He could keep his balance mostly but running in them he could not do and gave up on them after his 5th escape plan failed because of them. He liked it maybe loved it here but...  
>"Its too cramped I need the sky- the sea." He sighed out in an attempt he knew was futile to be released to the outside, guards followed him everywhere for his 'protection' <em>I was a privateer I know how to take care of myself. <em>

But it seemed someone was smiling on him today as he took a left out to a garden. He collapsed infront of the roses looking up at the clouded sky. _ Just like home. _Twisting his head to the right he saw faces in the roses whispering the same thing in unison. He let the murmurs fill his ears and with the memories of the waves ringing in his ear overlapping with the whispers fell asleep.

Eyes opened a second later and a grin split his face in half, pushing up from the ground then skipping of to the exit- to the guards.  
>"You are not allowed to leave the castle." The ten told him.<br>Green eyes started to shift to blue.  
>He pulled himself up to the ten's helmet and whispered in it. The guard bowed and let him out of the castle.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

"France?" a voice whispered out of the pile of clothes "Why is everything dark?" France sighed in relief, "Its not dark idiot climb out or can the hero not do that?"  
>"What of course I can!" A tiny head popped out of the clothes. "Its just. The clothes don't fit me."<p>

"Oh." He noticed a note pinned to the wall. "Well..." Reading from the note. "Why don't you open the chest then?"

"What chest!" America exclaimed. Before following the path of France's finger to a small dark brown chest outlined in gold. He scrambled out of the clothes and over to the chest.

"Hey there exact copies!" He exclaimed shoving on the clothes.

"Good, now open the door the rabbit went through." France ordered whilst passing the tiny America a key about half an inch long. Then France took a mouthful of the bottle spluttering at its bizarre and awful taste. "That was worse then Angleterre's cooking." He grabbed his clothes from the chest with only a tad of distaste.

"Wow France it's amazing out here." America called from outside the door. France stepped outside and froze, the books did not do wonderland justice in his opinion. The sky was a rich deep blue the pure ocean in the sky. Clouds as soft looking as marshmallows dotted around the sky. The grass a dark green almost black at the top. The trees blacked with purple leaves.

"France were are we?"

"Underland" Two voices told him over lapping each other. America's and France's head turned towards the voice. Only to see big slitted turquoise eyes hanging in mid air and a grin full of blades.

* * *

><p>A blue blur ran past the 2 of diamonds the knight tall, proud and tense standing perfectly straight, looking almost afraid to move out of place. <em>England <em>laughing silently with the wind grabbed the treasure the knight was guarding. A silver metal twisted round black polished stone. Then danced back past the guard laughing at the outrage and dawning horror on the knights face. Then at the nothingness in its eyes as the knight fell. Another death in the war torn white kingdom. Before running back towards home. Leaving the white castle ground the perfectness the white queen strived for was destroyed by the blood and ashes. Getting further and further north, the world grew the trees bore heavy, sweet fruit. The grass a bright green, blue roses whispered.

_England_ returned to the garden, the stolen metal placed near a ruined arch. Eyes drifting shut. The clock chimed brilliant green eyes jumped open.

* * *

><p>Umm I'm so sorry how late this is but I was ill then panicking over what results I was going to get. Then in shock because I passed everything.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

The voice escaping from the mouth of blades was smooth and low. It promised everything with a hint of don't trust me written underneath the soothing tones. "Now who are you?" The mouth asked as more of his features came out. A fat cats body came out from behind it still showing off the gaunt legs and his pronounced spine. "And tell me how you know so much about this place, without being one of us." The cat asked once France's face showed only the slightest sign of shock, compared to America's terrified, awestruck and shocked expression written plainly across his face. Eye's focused on the many piercings covering the cats ears, nose and mouth.

Foggy purple eyes opened with a pained moan, hands clutching his aching head. Just trying to open his mouth increased the flow of pain. So he laid back in the burnt ruins so much like his beloved Moscow.

The chimes filled the garden with a too sweet sound, the notes sugar coating the castle. England's ears longed for the deeper, longer notes of St. Steven's tower. Let the roses fill his ears downing out the chimes with there murmurs. He didn't notice the black and silver metal intertwining itself round the arch, giving it strength and twisting it round. His ears were filled with the crashes of the waves, the lullaby of the sea. His skin touched with the salt wind. His mind focused completely on freedom. He didn't pay attention to the only clear word the roses said, "Perturbedness."

Done Finally. Sorry I've had a huge writers block, however the next chapter has been written it most likely will be up tomorrow, and ch 8 is 2/3rd done.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh wow" France exclaimed looking the perfect picture of innocence, "is it really called wonderland, it's just so wonderful." Lying through his teeth, the shock of seeing the cat so soon making his eyes wide, and with constant practise from his early years made them look innocent. The cat hrumps and disbelief fills his face. "Okay then" his voice a sharp drawl "I am known as the Cheshire Cat. What are your names?"

His eyes opened in horror this wasn't Moscow even when it was burnt to the ground it never looked as bad as this everything was charred and blackened. Crumpled stone and marble scattered everywhere. Russia wandered round to a place of nearly flat blackness and sat down. His finger felt the torched grass. "A garden." He exclaimed horrified. He looked around again feeling horrified when his eyes caught on to a black stem, "it couldn't be" hope whispering through his body but... He ran towards it touching it reverently "it's alive" he breathed feeling the minute pulse of sap as it travelled round the plant. "Grow little flower grow" Russia crooned "I'll destroy the ones who hurt you."

Green eyes fixed on the guards _'I know their rotation pattern 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. _He ran out during the break in the guards only to run into the Ace of spades. "What'cha doing out here? You need to stay inside." The Ace said as he led England back to the castle.

"I want to go outside."

"Sorry not allowed to leave the castle It's not safe."

"Safe? Safe? What's so dangerous outside the castle?"

"It's not safe." The Ace repeated as he took England to the inner garden.

The roses chant increased, murmured words filled England's ears as well as a solid word out of time to the rest of the nonsense. "We."

Yeah I didn't update the day after sorry. I had essays to do and I couldn't type this up however chapter 9 is completed and I'll make this a weekly update.


	8. Chapter 8

"Je m'appelle Française and this is l'Amérique." France admitted a whisper of fear hidden behind innocence. He remembered what England had told him a long time ago names have power and in a place as magical as this he was taking precautions. Lost outside his world giggled words of a younger England filled his head the giggles wondering why he didn't know something as instinctive as breathing to England.

"Ahh" the cat sighed "so where are you of to?"

"I don't know but what's with this place!" America screamed the cat's fading kicked in his fear of ghosts.

"It's the hatter you but he's mad you see. And I think I'm losing my head too." The cat cackled as his head fell off into his arms. "You'll turn up some time mustn't be late though." He informed like giving a great hint.

Russia stalked down the blackened world seeing it turn slowly green and purple, until he came to a crossroad. A sign had four post each one a different colour pointing back was black, left red, right white and forwards blue.

"What did they do?" He screamed hitting the ground with his fist.

"Well..." A voice drawled out from behind a red blossomed tree. "That depends on what country you're asking about."

"Why won't you tell me why I can't go out?"

"It's not safe." The Ace repeated, the only thing he had to say on the matter.

The Ace left him in the garden not noticing the roses chatter usually in unison had a single voice out just the slightest bit. England turned his back from the retreating Ace. There next to the arch Alice stood. However the black squares of her dress had lost some of the blackness turning a dark blue and more of the dark liquid stained her front. She had shrunk though she towered over England. Her shadow shivered like she had run from a far away place but still trying to hide her deep panting. Alice however was breathing calmly and after a second the shadow did too. The uttered word of the single rose was becoming audible to England's ear.

"We."


	9. Chapter 9

"France where are we going" America whined for the hundredth time. France ignored him. "Fraaaance"

"Shhh now we're doing as Angleterre does, following the sent of tea."

"Why tea?" Questioned America but he was ignored again as they stepped past the trees into a open clearing fitted with a large table, the sent of tea drifting from the many china pots covering the table. Slices of cake from rich chocolate to lemon slices to strawberry muffins, were placed around sliver pots of sugar, jugs of milk and lots of tea cups- small and delicate to huge mugs. At the head of the table sat a clean shaven man, his brown hair cut to his chin. He wore a white shirt- silk France mind informed- a black ribbon tied round his neck replacing the traditional tie. A purple waistcoat wrapped round his body with a black trench coat draped over his body. But his pride of place was the magnificent top hat angled on his head. Black with silver thread, a thick purple ribbon wrapped round once with the rest of the ribbon left hanging over his right shoulder. Stuck in the ribbon was a white card with red stains with 10/6 written in grey. But for France the most shocking thing was the lack of madness swirling round his eyes. His companion a shorter ginger haired man wearing scrunched and messy clothes, his hair running wild. Had insanity clearly portrayed in his eyes.

As he screamed "The spoons must tap dance." The hatter for this is the only person France could imagine he was, took no surprise in the rambling madness, in fact his voice took on a tone of boredom. "Of course they must." Sarcasm filled the rest of his voice, but a slight interest when his eyes spotted France and America hiding behind the tree line. "And who may you be."

* * *

><p>"I'm asking about all of them. Why would non of them help?" Russia screamed as the voice appeared from behind a white tree. A long limb reached out first, the tips of claws poking out of amber fur. A longish neck peered out, a strong jaw containing razor sharp teeth was held under a small pink nose and large sharp eyes on the front of his head. The rest of his limbs and his body followed him out even being on four legs his head was the same hight as Russia's. "I'm the Bandersnach and I'm shamed to say I help in blacks destruction. All I can say in defence is I believed the lies the white queen spread."<p>

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" England asked hoping that this girl could help him escape for a bit.<p>

"You don't remember us?" The girl started to tear up. "I'm Alice." As she spoke more of the black patches of the dress turned bluer. "It's a nice day to paint roses don't you think." A the sky opened up and rain poured from the sky. Alice turned and walked past the guards who came out rushing, the guards ran past her not noticing her.

"But..." England started only to be cut off as he was dragged back into the castle.

* * *

><p>Yeah late. Sorry. But I've been ill and havent had the time to upload this. And as I have over 9 essays and several calcualations booklets to do this week I won't be uploading on friday.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Yeah day late however I'm in England and we celebrate Guy Fawkes day or Bonfire night today and following in my respect for tradition... Well you'll see and England is out of something... not out just somewhere else compared to France, America or Russia. Points if you guess what it is and what he's seeing.

* * *

><p>America ran out past the trees<p>

"I'm America and the coward hiding back there" he pointed to the trees "is France."

"L'Amérique waiting half a minuet to check out how safe a place is, is not being a coward! Or should we go back to the the cat?" France exclaimed stepping towards America ready to turn and flee if the situation roused to that.

"Welcome" the hatters smooth voice interrupted their bickering. "Come sit enjoy the tea." As he spread his arms out in an clear invite.

France was getting more and more confused the 'mad' hatter was showing no signs of insanity but the ginger one... France glanced at the short ginger man, he had large watery blue eyes and crouched on the chair like a rabbit. He had infront of him seven spoons which he was trying to make tap dance. A squeak from the man's left and a hand dashed out and picked up a door mouse. "Dance, dance" he muttered.

* * *

><p>Remembering who he was with France started to pull America towards the table with a whisper of "be polite!"<p>

"What lies" Russia growled. The bandersnatch paused and sat down his back resting on the remains of the black tree.

* * *

><p>"This is the the cross road of the world. Here the four countries divide." He started the words capturing Russia. "Each one of the countries is led by a queen. Black, Red, Blue and White. I was once the general of the white queen. I was proud of this rank, I earned it, and the white queen was a peaceful" he sneered the word "and kind ruler. Each country has a quality they favour and because of that a different way of life. White is perfection, the strive to become perfect, the best, one way they do this is to become emotionless. Emotions are imperfections, you must become transcendent over everything. Red is their opposite. Red says that emotions should be enjoyed lived the more passionate the better. Also they accept weakness and gave up or never started the quest to become perfect. As these country's would forever clash if let near each other the other two Blue and Black are set between them. However Blue and Black are opposites as well, Black is adult like understanding faults, being patent, responsibility was their key idea and they tried to take on everyone's responsibility. Blue in return was much more child like, innocence filled that land along with the mysteries and magic that all children have." His voice took on a regretful longing tone and a emotion Russia couldn't place entered his eye. "Black wanted to nurture and take responsibility for Blue, Blue refused- always. This was how it has allways been. Then one day the Blue queen vanished. And each subject must do as their commanding queen tells them to do. We must follow or be kicked out and be queenless. That would kill us, unless we put ourselves under a new queen."<p>

England pushed past the guards trying to bring him back inside, away from the rain, mumbling

"Painting flowers. Why painting flowers?"

As he got to the rose bush a bang filled the area to his left towards the entrance of the Blue kingdom. He turned his head and saw the sky and earth in the distance was burning. Twisting towers of flame appeared to set the clouds alight as the base of the flames scorched the earth.

Shaking he fell down, allowing the guards to take him inside, but not before he grabbed a note lying under the lowest rose. Still in shock he was carried past the soft blue of the corridors to the room he was staying in. I was made up of all the shades of blue, silver metal sticking out between the coutures of blue cloth. He fell on to the soft bed made up of spades and the blue of the sea.

"Not again, please not again." The dress that once fit his body perfectly now hung of his even slighter form. Curling up in a mass of dress, quilt and pillow the light from outside shining through the cover making a blue glow fill the inside. He unfolded the yellow note that he kept prised in his hand. A single sentence was written each word in a different colour red, black, white then blue. Each word was written in a different style as well as if four people wrote the note not one. The sentence read.

Do not fall asleep.


End file.
